


Jedenáctkrát

by KalamityJane



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:58:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7795525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalamityJane/pseuds/KalamityJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Napůl vážně a napůl nevážně s Harrym a Dracem proplujeme pár týdny v jejich osmém ročníku. Ozvěny války visí ve vzduchu, Draco se vetřel mezi Nebelvíry a Ron má neskutečnou výdrž.</p><p>Jak to všechno souvisí, to si budete muset přečíst. :-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jedenáctkrát

**Author's Note:**

> Asi na mě přišlo jaro, ale tenhle příběh prostě musel ven. Berte to prosím s nadhledem a užijte si romantickou oddechovku s kapkou erotického koření aspoň tak, jako já.

Harry nastoupil osmý ročník s očekáváními, která se realitě ani v nejmenším nevyrovnala, dokonce se jí ani nepřiblížila. Válka skončila, Voldemort byl mrtvý a Harry nevěděl, co dál. Měl plány na budoucnost, ačkoliv v okamžiku, kdy se dozvěděl, že je posledním viteálem, se jich vzdal a nepočítal s tím, že by přežil.

Ale přežil. Dráha bystrozora ani život po boku Ginny Weasleyové se mu však nezdály být tou správnou cestou. Ginny mu nechávala prostor, aby se „se vším srovnal“, ale Harry si byl jistý, že se k ní nevrátí už nikdy. A bystrozorem být nechtěl. Svou úlohu splnil a chtěl klid. Vrátit se do školy a pro změnu si užít jeden klidný rok, během kterého bude jeho největší starostí odevzdat úkol do Lektvarů, se zdálo jako příjemným odpočinkem. Bude mít dost času ujasnit si, jakému oboru se chce do budoucna věnovat a dokončí si vzdělání.

Když se k němu připojili i Ron s Hermionou, nebylo o čem přemýšlet. Z ročníku nastoupili ještě Dean a jeho přítelkyně z Mrzimoru, tři Havraspáři včetně Lenky Láskorádové a Draco Malfoy jako jediný Zmijozel.

Draco se stranil všech a věnoval se čistě studiu, zjevně neměl ve škole nikoho, s kým by se bavil. Harry nepochyboval, že mladší Zmijozelové ho mezi sebe zpět nepřijali, Mrzimoři byli pod jeho úroveň a od Havraspárských ho odrazovala Lenka, která byla na Malfoye až příliš excentrická.

* * * * *

Tak se jedno deštivé říjnové úterý stalo, že si Draco Malfoy během snídaně mlčky přisedl k triu svých spolužáků z ročníku a Nebelvíři ho stejně mlčky přijali. Od toho rána u nich Draco sedával na všechna jídla a po týdnu s nimi trávil i dobu, kdy se přemisťovali na jednotlivé hodiny, učili se ve Velké síni nebo v knihovně.

Nemluvil, ani když ho oslovili, prostě jen byl. Nebelvíři se mu po nějaké době přizpůsobili a trávili ve společenské místnosti minimum času, protože to bylo jediné místo, kterému se tichý Zmijozel vyhýbal.

* * * * *

Listopad se rozlézal po školních pozemcích a pozvolna se svými chladnými drápy sápal i dovnitř hradu a nutil jeho obyvatele halit se do dalších vrstev oblečení nebo najít jiný zdroj tepla. Jako to udělali Ron s Hermionou, kteří vlezlou zimu zneužili jako záminku a tiskli se k sobě každou volnou minutu, až si Harry začínal připadat v jejich přítomnosti trapně, nepatřičně a jako páté kolo u vozu. Mlčenlivý Malfoy, který buď usnul, nebo už hodinu zíral na stejný odstavec v učebnici přeměňování, mu žádnou oporou nebyl. Hermiona se náhle zvedla a vyhrkla něco o zapomenuté učebnici. Ron jen houkl: „Počkej, jdu s tebou“ a už jich nebylo.

Harry si povzdechl, tohle se stávalo čím dál častěji, občas se ani nenamáhali s omluvou, prostě jen zapadli do nějaké prázdné učebny, zatímco na ně Harry po cestě mluvil, a než si všiml, že mluví do prázdna (Malfoy se nepočítal), byl pro smích několika skupinkám kolemjdoucích.

Přál jim jejich štěstí, ale tak nějak doufal, že prožije klidný rok se svými přáteli, ne se zombie, která nereaguje. Cítil se osamělý a možná trochu žárlil, že Ron s Hermionou měli jeden druhého. Stávalo se, že Hermiona řekla narážku, Ron se rozesmál, Harry jen zmateně zamrkal a vůbec nic nepochopil a nastalo trapné ticho, kdy si všichni uvědomili tu propast…

„No, Malfoyi, zase jen my dva. Měl bys otočit stránku, tuhle čteš už dobrou půlhodinu.“ Malfoy poslušně otočil stránku.

„Víš, kdybys to zkusil vnímat, a pak mi řekl, o čem ta kapitola byla, ušetřil bys mi práci. Můžu ti to oplatit kapitolou z Bylinkářství.“ Bez reakce. Harry si povzdechl. Sám jako kůl v plotě. V plotě bez výpletu. Jako úplně, naprosto sám…

* * * * *

„Dobré ráno,“ pozdravil Harry, když se složil vedle Draca u snídaně. Zarazilo ho, když Malfoye viděl u stolu, obvykle totiž chodil později, až když tam Harry a jeho přátelé už byli, a navíc seděl u stolu Zmijozelů. Harry se rozhodoval jen okamžik, než k němu zamířil.

„Zbláznil ses?“ vyjel po něm Malfoy ostře a za loket ho vytáhl do stoje, jako by ho posílal pryč.

Harry zakryl překvapení z toho, že na něj Malfoy vůbec promluvil a pokrčil rameny. „No co, myslel jsem, že dnes jíme prostě tady.“

„Vypadni,“ zavrčel Malfoy a už se po nich otáčeli nejblíže sedící se zlověstnými výrazy v obličejích.

„Tak pojď taky,“ hodil Harry rukavici a velmi dobře viděl vnitřní boj mladého Zmijozela. Tady o tebe nikdo nestojí, zůstalo nevyřčeno, přesto sdělení viselo ve vzduchu. Když teď půjde, přizná porážku. Ale co získá výhrou?!

Draco pustil Harryho loket, pohledem překontroloval svou snídani, jako by mu mohla dát nějaké odpovědi, a pak pomalu kývl. Vítězoslavné úšklebky Zmijozelských viděl jen Harry a zamrazilo mu z nich. Zmijozelové jsou děsiví, to mu nikdo nevymluví.

V tichosti dojedli u nebelvírského stolu, a když se Ron s Hermionou neukázali, pokrčil Harry rameny:

„Asi šli rovnou na hodinu. Můžeme?“ Draco přikývl a ulpěl na Harrym pohledem déle, než bylo obvyklé.

Zbylí dva Nebelvíři před učebnou Lektvarů ale nečekali a Harry znervózněl. Znovu se ohlédl do chodby a konečně je uslyšel. Když vyšli zpoza rohu, napadlo Harryho, že je zdržela mantichora. Jinak si ty rozcuchané vlasy a neupravené školní hábity vysvětlit nedokázal.

No dobře, dokázal, ale nechtěl, jasné?

* * * * *

Jenomže po obědě se situace opakovala, a když pak mířili na Kouzelné formule a Hermiona houkla:

„Kluci, běžte napřed, my vás doženeme“ Harry se zarazil v půli kroku a Malfoy do něj silou vrazil.

„Oni… Fakt to dělají třikrát denně?“ neudržel se Harry a adresoval svou otázku jen tak do vzduchu, neboť nečekal, že by se mu od Malfoye dostalo odpovědi.

„No, technicky ještě není večer, takže děláš ukvapené závěry,“ vyřčené zmíněným Zmijozelem ho proto v první chvíli šokovalo. Zůstal zírat, čelist mu někam upadla a pak se nahlas rozesmál.

„Jsou jako králíci, do hajzlu,“ zajíkl se smíchy a s potěšením sledoval, jak i Dracovi cukly koutky.

„Tak fajn, kolikrát do večera?“ natáhl Harry ruku před sebe, když ho smích přešel.

„Pětkrát,“ stiskl mu Malfoy ruku.

„Šestkrát,“ oplatil Harry.

„Blbost, nikdo nemá takovou výdrž.“

* * * * *

„Tak co?“ vyhrkl Draco dalšího dne ráno, aniž by Harryho aspoň pozdravil. Když se večer viděli naposledy, bylo to pět a výsledek tudíž nejistý.

„Pošesté se vytratili, když jsem ve společenské místnosti hrál šachy. Pak ještě Ron odešel z ložnice, když si myslel, že už spím, a vrátil se, až když se rozednívalo. Možná kdybychom naše tipy sečetli?“ navrhl Harry a jeho hlasem prosakovala zoufalost. Nemohl uvěřit, že si jeho nejlepší přítel tak užívá!

„No do hajzlu,“ zamrkal Draco nad prázdným talířem, i jemu vrtalo hlavou, jak je něco takového vůbec fyziologicky možné. „Myslíš, že je Weasley stoprocentní heterák?“ prohodil pak jakoby mimochodem.

Harry vyprskl plnou pusu ovesné kaše přes celý stůl a Draco stihl jedním elegantním švihnutím hůlky nepořádek odstranit, ještě než se někdo stačil pohoršeně ohradit.

„Nebuď takový suchar, Pottere. Jestli má skutečně tak působivou výdrž, možná ho znovu zahrnu do svýho sexznamu.“

„Do svýho čeho?! A jak znovu?“ vyhrkl v přestávce mezi záchvatem kašle, způsobenými několika vločkami, které zbloudily do míst, kde neměly co pohledávat.

„Sexznam, u Merlina. To jsi panic?“ protočil Draco oči a netečně pokračoval v nabírání své ovesné kaše. Harry to nekomentoval a soustředil se, aby nezrudnul. A to panic vážně nebyl.

„To je jako seznam lidí, který…“ zasekl se Harry, jak hledal vhodný výraz.

„Který chci ošukat? Jo.“

„Co řešíte, pánové?“ sedla si proti nim Hermiona s okouzlujícím úsměvem a Draco sklopil pohled do svého talíře.

Dělá si prdel? Pomyslel si Harry, když pochopil, že Malfoy se před ostatními vrací ke své masce.

„Nic,“ zavrčel, protože jí rozhodně nechtěl říkat o tom, že Malfoy má spadeno na jejího přítele. Hermiona se výjimečně nevyptávala. Nejspíš měla až moc dobrou náladu, aby si všímala…

* * * * *

„Myslím, že jsme to ráno nedořešili,“ dloubl Harry do Malfoye, zatímco ten předstíral spánek na hodině Dějin čar a kouzel. „Ron byl někdy na tvém seznamu?“

„Možná,“ zamumlal Draco tlumeně, jak měl tvář zabořenou do hábitu zmuchlaného na lavici v provizorní polštář.

„Kecáš. Proč?“ hustil do něj dál Harry, protože celý den nebyl schopný myslet na nic jiného než na Malfoye s Ronem. Ta představa byla děsivá. A vzrušující. Jaký je Malfoy při sexu? Stejně zakřiknutý jako je poslední měsíce i navenek? Nebo si naopak jde tvrdě za svým?

„Pravděpodobně to dokáže dělat jedenáctkrát nebo tak nějak během dvaceti čtyř hodin. Jestli ti to nepřijde jako dostatečný důvod, tak jsi fakt panic.“

„Nejsem panic,“ ohradil se polohlasně se zavrčením.

„Dobré vědět.“

„Jdi k čertu. Kdo je ještě na tom seznamu?“

„Dej mi svátek, Pottere.“

„Počkej, Malfoyi, jsem na něm já?! … Malfoyi? … No tak, kurva, řekni mi to.“

* * * * *

„Běžte napřed-“

„Vy nás doběhnete, jasně,“ mávl Harry rukou a rozmrzele sledoval, jak jeho přátelé zmizeli v tajné chodbě v pátém patře.

„To nejsi ani trochu zvědavý?“ kývl Draco hlavou k portrétu, za kterým dva Nebelvíři zmizeli.

„Cože? Děláš si srandu? Jsou to mí přátelé!“

„Víš, jakou musí mít fantazii? Přece to nedělají furt stejně… jedenáctkrát za den… Tomu nevěřím. Pojď, třeba se něco přiučíme.“

„Malfoyi!“ chytil ho Harry za rukáv, ale Zmijozel už prolézal otvorem za portrétem.

„Pojď, srabe.“

Harry šel.

Ale v chodbě na ně nikde nenarazili, a když vyšli, stáli před jednou z nepoužívaných učeben. Harry se nerozpakoval přiložit k dřevěným dveřím ucho, vlastně ani nevěřil, že by uvnitř Ron s Hermionou byli.

„Ještě trochu doprava,“ uslyšel náhle Hermionin hlas a leknutím odskočil.

„Au! Šlap si po svých, Pottere!“ napomenul ho Zmijozel polohlasně a párkrát přešlápl.

„Promiň,“ hlesl Harry a vrátil ucho na dveře.

„To je ono. Přesně. Díky.“ Podíval se na Draca, který měl taky oči navrch hlavy. „Ne, dozadu ne! Víš co, to nemá cenu. Měli bychom jít. Stejně za chvíli začíná hodina a ti dva na nás určitě čekají.“ Hermiona zněla podrážděně a Draco s Harrym se rychle vrhli do chodby, kterou přišli, a utíkali, co mohli.

„Nahoru!“ vyštěkl Draco, když vypadli zpoza portrétu opět v pátém patře. Takhle zadýchaní si nemohli dovolit na své spolužáky narazit. Zastavili se až v chodbě v sedmém patře.

„To je… To je… Komnata…“ snažil se Harry popadnout dech. „Komnata nejvyšší potřeby.“

„Chceš se ulejt?“

„Možná?“ pokrčil Harry ramenem. Draco přešel třikrát podél stěny a Harry ho následoval, když se před nimi otevřely dveře.

„Ach,“ hlesl Harry a sledoval tu spoušť. V podstatě vešli do spáleniště. Kromě černočerného popela všude kolem se jen místy objevila nějaká hromádka ohořelého harampádí. Pryč byly stěny knih a starého nábytku, police, cetky, křesla, učebnice a sešity, zapomenuté brýle a ampulky s lektvary… Nic nezbylo a Harrymu se sevřel žaludek.

Naposledy tady byl taky s Malfoyem.

„Ve skutečnosti to tu už takhle nevypadá. Skřítci dali Komnatu do pořádku. Ale já ji nedokážu vidět v pořádku,“ vysvětlil Draco a Harry rozuměl.

Přesto ale Harry neměl náladu na bolavé vzpomínky, které bez varování útočily na jeho mysl. Kývl hlavou k východu a komnatu opustili. Draco automaticky zamířil pryč, ale Harry ho zadržel:

„Počkej.“ Přešel třikrát podél stěny a znovu vstoupil, s vyzývavým pohledem, kterým Draca zval dovnitř. Blonďák zaváhal, ale nakonec Harryho následoval. Uvnitř se teď rozprostírala nekonečná temnota a Draco nedokázal odhadnout, jestli má prostor na délku dvacet nebo dvě stě metrů. Přelila se přes něj úzkost, ale necouvl. Ve světle, které ještě doléhalo z chodby, viděl, jak Harry trhl hlavou nahoru. Následoval jeho pohled, a když se za nimi dveře konečně zavřely, viděl hvězdnou oblohu, která vyzařovala dostatek světla, aby dál dokázal vnímat Harryho postavu vedle sebe.

Harry shodil z ramenou svůj hábit a lehl si na něj, Draco ho po chvíli následoval. Okolní svět přestal existovat. Nebylo půl třetí odpoledne, čas na hodinu Přeměňování v hradě plném otravných lidí, kteří po Dracovi divně koukali a šuškali si, kdykoliv prošel kolem. Neexistovaly starosti o otce, který čekal v Azkabanu na spravedlivý soudní proces, ani o matku, která se uzavřela do sebe a donutila tak Draca vrátit se do školy. Doma by se totiž zbláznil.

Byla jen půlnoční klidná obloha. Tma dokázala skrýt mnohé a Draco se hodlal schovávat v její náruči.

„Je to lepší než venku. Člověk nenavlhne,“ přerušil Potter trapné ticho ještě trapnější poznámkou.

„Asi jo… Co tvůj sexznam, Pottere?“

Harry chvíli mlčel, pak si odkašlal. „Žádný nemám.“

„Každý ho má. No tak, jedno jméno z mého sexznamu za každé jméno z toho tvýho.“

„Začínám mít pocit, že jsi posedlý sexem,“ zabručel Harry a položil si ruku pod hlavu.

„Jediná moje radost, tak mi to nekaž. A mluv,“ rozkázal Draco panovačně.

„Seamus,“ pípl Harry a Draco se musel kousnout do tváře, aby se nerozesmál.

„Děláš si prdel, že jo? Pottere, to je jako kdybys řekl, že chceš píchat rumovou kouli. Totální sračka.“

„Trhni si, už ti nic neřeknu.“

„Jedno jméno z mého seznamu na oplátku. Dean Thomas.“

„A mně se směješ za Seamuse?“ zašustil pod Harrym hábit, jak nevěřícně zatřepal hlavou.

„Seamus je ucho a arogantní blbeček. Strašná kombinace. Dean má charisma. A víš, co se říká o černoších,“ zazubil se do tmy.

Harry frustrovaně vydechl, a když ho Malfoy pobídl, nadhodil další jméno: „Blaise Zabini.“

„Takže víš, co se říká o černoších,“ konstatoval Draco. „Nepřekvapuje mě, že je na tvém seznamu. Spíš mě překvapuje, že jsi to s ním nikdy nezkusil. Nebránil by se.“

„Jistě. A hned druhý den by o nás věděla celá Británie,“ poznamenal Harry suše.

„Pravděpodobně. Ginny Weasleyová.“ Harry se zakuckal. „Co? Mýho ptáka bohužel nezajímá, jestli je ta osoba čistokrevná.“

„Kurva!“ zaklel Harry, když se mu podařilo popadnout dech. „Ty a Ginny?! Tohle už z hlavy nedostanu!“

„Buď v klidu. Bylo to jen chvilkový poblouznění, než jsem zjistil, že mě mnohem víc zajímá pěkně tvrdý chlapský tělo.“

„Snape.“

„Do prdele, tak tohle mě překvapilo,“ přiznal Draco. „Proč on?“

„Zakázané ovoce, možná? Nevím. Charisma? Až když zemřel, jsem zjistil, že mě celé ty roky chránil a pomáhal mi. To s jedním zamává. Myslím, že to bylo jen platonické poblouznění nebo tak něco.“ Cosi v jeho hlase ale Dracovi naznačovalo, že v tom z Harryho strany bylo něco víc.

„Co kdybych řekl, že jsi na mém sexznamu?“ opovážil se Draco a zadržel dech, aby slyšel jakoukoliv reakci, která by mohla přijít.

Trvalo dlouho, než Harry odpověděl. „Tak to nic moc neznamená, pokud i ty nejsi na tom mém.“

Draco se usmál. To nebylo odmítnutí. A Harry bez pobídky pokračoval:

„Hagrid.“

Draco zalapal po dechu, zrudnul a zblednul a neurčitě zasípal.

„Dělám si prdel, jen jsem chtěl vědět, jak budeš reagovat,“ rozesmál se Potter a Draco se přetočil na bok, aby Harryho praštil do ramene. Harry se nedal jen tak a ránu oplatil. Nebyla to bitka s úmyslem ublížit – pravděpodobně poprvé v jejich historii – jen se postrkovali a smáli.

Harry se cítil uvolněně a byl to pocit, který nezažil… už několik let. Starosti přestaly existovat a to, že něco takového zažíval ze všech lidí zrovna s Dracem Malfoyem, bylo při nejmenším zvláštní. Zvláštní, ale ne nepříjemné. Podržel Dracovy ruce u země a přetočil se na blonďáka, takže teď seděl obkročmo na něm a musel obličej přiblížit jen pár centimetrů od toho Dracova, aby dokázal rozeznat, jak se tváří.

Na rtech cítil Dracův horký dech, přerývaný, jak se zadýchal, když se Harrymu bránil. Oči měl otevřené dokořán, zorničky ve tmě rozšířené, takže světlá v jeho očích nebyla téměř patrná. Harry ho držel za zápěstí a cítil tak, jak Zmijozel zatíná ruce v pěst.

A než stačil cokoliv říct nebo udělat, Draco se v jeho sevření uvolnil a zároveň zvedl hlavu, aby zajal Harryho rty. Polibek byl vláčný, Dracovy rty měkké a teplé a Harry dokázal myslet jen na to, jak přesně k němu pasují. Zasténal do Dracových úst, když se špičky jejich jazyků dotkly, a když se propletly, přitiskl se k blonďákovi co nejblíž. Chtěl víc, cítit ho, dotýkat se, milovat se s ním…

Draco se odtáhl a lapal po dechu, jak mu Harry zatěžkával hrudník.

„Draco Malfoy,“ zašeptal Harry. „To je poslední jméno na mém sexznamu.“

Draco zavrčel, přetočil Pottera pod sebe, a zatímco jeho krk zasypával polibky a drobným kousáním, zbavoval ho košile, aby měl prostor ke zkoumání. Ten okamžitě náležitě využil a dlaní hladil boky, jazykem a zuby zkoumal bradavky, kůži na krku nebo na břiše, kde ho magneticky přitahoval proužek černých chloupků. Nemusel Harryho pobízet, aby mu doteky a polibky oplácel, naopak Nebelvír byl velmi snaživý a přiváděl Draca k šílenství.

„Nebudu dole,“ zavrčel Potter a Draco se ďábelsky usmál. Tuhle větu už párkrát slyšel a vždy nakonec dosáhl svého. Když vzal Harryho penis do úst, protesty se přetavily ve sténání a prosby a Draco mu rád vyhověl.

Neviděl jeho výraz, ale vyrážené steny a tlumené vrčení, které Harry vydával, zatímco do něj Draco přirážel, mu byly dostatečným vodítkem, že si nevede špatně.

„Ach, kurva,“ hlesl Harry a sevřel v prstech svůj penis.

Draco se k němu sklonil a zašeptal: „Sevři mě… Udělej se pro mě.“

Harry nevybíravě zaklel, kousl ho do krku a s výkřikem se udělal. Draco ho následoval a sotva orgasmus odezněl, napadlo ho, že tohle bylo mnohem lepší, než jak si představoval, že by to s Potterem mohlo být.

* * * * *

Zůstali ležet v objetí až do večera, když s prázdnými žaludky naznali, že v Komnatě nemohou zůstat na věky, ačkoliv by jim ta myšlenka nebyla vůbec proti srsti.

„Co řekneme Ronovi a Hermioně?“ nadhodil Harry, když si kouzlem vyžehlil oblečení a pracně se do něj navlékl.

„Nebuď směšný, pravděpodobně si ani nevšimli, že chybíme. Mají hlavu tak plnou jeden druhého, že my jsme to poslední, co je zajímá.“

„Tak dík,“ ušklíbl se Harry, který si rád myslel, že je pro své přátele důležitý.

„Víš, jak to myslím,“ mlaskl Draco nesouhlasně a ve světle hůlky kontroloval, jestli má svou vlastní kravatu.

„Hmm. Můžeme?“ Draco přikývl a pak neodolal, aby si Harryho nepřitáhl k poslednímu polibku, nejistotu ze všeho, co se stane, až projdou těmi dveřmi do skutečného světa, vepsanou ve tváři se nesnažil skrýt. Tma to udělala za něj.

* * * * *

„Harry! Kde jsi, u Merlina, byl? Všude jsme tě hledali!“ sepsula ho Hermiona, sotva se s Dracem usadili ke stolu.

„Hledali?“ ušklíbl se Harry a letmým pohledem střelil po Dracovi, jako by říkal „vidíš?“. „Jen jsem potřeboval vypnout. Přemýšlet.“

„A Malfoy byl přemýšlet s tebou?“ povytáhl Ron obočí.

„Věř tomu nebo ne, ale v jeho přítomnosti se přemýšlí dobře,“ odsekl Harry. „A nemusíte mě hlídat na každým kroku. Jsem dospělý a schopný se o sebe postarat,“ dodal podrážděně a úplně ho přešla chuť k jídlu. Co jsou? Jeho rodiče? A proč se najednou zajímají?

„Jen jsme si dělali starosti,“ pípla Hermiona.

„Jsem v pořádku.“

Dojedli v tichosti a Harry by odpřísáhl, že se na něj Malfoy pod stolem záměrně lepil.

* * * * *

Ron s Hermionou dál mizeli, ale Harrymu už to tolik nevadilo – s Dracem si našli vlastní zábavu. Často utíkali do Komnaty nejvyšší potřeby, do prefektských koupelen nebo na pozemky, zkrátka na místa, kde mohli být sami, stranou od ostatních. Kupodivu neměli jen sex, ale byli schopní se spolu i bavit. Ventilovat myšlenky a názory bez urážek toho druhého. A bylo to oběma příjemné.

„Pokolikáté už?“

„Dnes? Teprve potřetí.“

„Teprve?! Sakra, Harry, je teprve jedenáct. Představ si, že už bys za sebou měl třikrát sex.“

„To bych tady nestál, ale ležel na ošetřovně a vysvětloval madame Pomfreyové, proč se nemůžu zvednout z postele.“

„To není možný. Když to dokážou oni dva, tak my taky.“

„Ten tón se mi vůbec nelíbí. Jako by ses už rozhodl,“ konstatoval Harry a bál se na Draca podívat.

„Když to zvládnou oni, tak my taky.“

„Takže už ses rozhodl. Bezva. Sbohem klidné dny.“ Škoda že Harryho stížnosti nedopadaly na úrodnou půdu.

* * * * *

„Rone, někde jsem zapomněla učebnici Věštění z čísel, pomůžeš mi se po ní podívat?“ zvedla se Hermiona, hned jak skončily Lektvary a už Rona táhla ke dveřím. Harry se tázavě podíval na Draca a ten přikývl.

Povzdechl si… ale no vážně. Když to zvládne Ron, tak on taky. Rychle naházel věci do tašky a následoval svého milence do Komnaty nejvyšší potřeby. Než vyšlapali sedm pater schodů, z nichž dvě šli dvakrát, protože schodiště si s nimi zahrávalo, byla polovina jejich přestávky v trapu. To se prostě nedalo stihnout. Byli vyřízení, ještě než se vůbec dostali ke svlékání.

„Už chápu, proč mají vyhlídnutou tu nepoužívanou učebnu,“ zaprotestoval Harry, ale Draco ho vzápětí všech nežádoucích myšlenek zbavil.

* * * * *

Po třetí použili prefektskou koupelnu a byli vyrušeni Ufňukanou Uršulou, která si neodpustila komentář nad jejich výkonem.

* * * * *

Po páté si Harry vyžádal omluvenku, protože měl hlad. Draco mu dal na jídlo pět minut, přičemž stejný čas ve Velké síni strávili i Ron s Hermionou, a pak se vypařili.

„Nebuď srab, Harry. Podívej, ani nebyli unavení.“

Dělali to v přístěnu na košťata.

Harry Draca podezříval, že to místo vybral schválně. Byla tam tma a dělali to zezadu. Nebyl si tak úplně jistý, že to, co do něj pronikalo, byl Dracův penis.

* * * * *

Večer oba padali únavou, což bylo po sedmi číslech pochopitelné, zatímco Ron s Hermionou u jídla vtipkovali a bavili se na jejich účet. Harry neměl sílu na popichování reagovat, a když mu hlava upadla na Dracovo rameno, prostě ji tam nechal.

Bylo mu příjemně a rameno hřálo, nic víc nepotřeboval.

* * * * *

Draco s Harrym udané tempo vydrželi dva dny, pak se pohádali, přiznali si, že Ron je sexuální bůh hodný uctívání, ale že vyrovnat se mu vlastně vůbec nepotřebují, a ustálili se na snesitelném průměru jednou za den nebo dva. Noci trávili většinou společně v Dracově ložnici, protože jako jediný osmák ve Zmijozelu měl celý pokoj jen a jen pro sebe.

„Stejně to nechápu,“ rozhodil Draco rukama, zatímco se chystal do postele, kde na něj už Harry čekal.

„Tak už to neřeš. Nebo se Rona zeptej, jak to dělá. Třeba na to je nějaké kouzlo.“

„To bych věděl,“ odmávl to Draco rukou jako naprostý nesmysl. Harry jen pokrčil rameny.

* * * * *

„Ty, Weasley,“ dloubl Draco během poslední večeře před vánočními prázdninami Rona do žeber tak silně, až zrzkovi zaskočilo.

„No?“ zaskřehotal po chvíli.

„Jak to děláš, že to dokážeš jedenáctkrát?“ Ron zmateně zamrkal.

„Dělám co?“

„No to. Ty víš co. Jak to dokážeš jedenáctkrát? Zkoušeli jsme to. To prostě není možný.“

Než ale Ron stačil odpovědět, ujala se slova ředitelka školy a vyžádala si jejich plnou pozornost.

„Protože se zítra ráno většina studentů vrací ke svým rodinám, mám pro vás malý vánoční dárek už dnes. Po večeři prosím zůstaňte sedět na svých místech. Skupinka dramatického kroužku pod vedením Hermiony Grangerové a Ronalda Wealeyho, kteří přípravám kulis, scénáře a celého programu věnovali každou volnou minutu, si pro vás nazkoušela inscenaci známého mudlovského vánočního příběhu. Věřím, že si představení užijete.“

„Přípravám,“ zaskřehotal Harry.

„Kulis,“ doplnil Draco bledý jako stěna.

„Každou.“

„Volnou.“

„Minutu.“

Výbuch hysterického smíchu od podivné nebelvírsko-zmijozelské dvojice naplnil celou Velkou síň a ještě mnoho dnů bylo předmětem dohadů, co ho vlastně způsobilo.

Ona dvojice byla rozhodnutá vzít si své tajemství do hrobu.


End file.
